1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for preventing a loss of electrical power to a portable electronic device, such as, for example, a call device used for emergency communications, when the portable electronic device is subjected to an external shock or impact.
2. Discussion of Background and Other Information
A conventional portable electronic device, such as, for example, a call device 100 is illustrated in FIGS. 5A to 5C. FIG. 5A depicts an external front view of the portable call device 100. FIG. 5B depicts an external rear view of the portable call device 100. FIG. 5C depicts an external rear view of the portable call device 100 showing the contents of a battery compartment 10 when a battery compartment cover 11 (shown in FIG. 5B) is removed.
All components required for operation of the portable call device are installed within a call device case 1, hereafter referred to as “case 1.” As shown in FIG. 5A, a front surface of the case I includes a plurality of speaker apertures 2, a display device 3, a microphone aperture 4, a front cover 6, an emergency CALL button 7, and a TEST button 8. Further, radio antenna 5 is located proximate a top surface of the front cover of the call device 100 that enables the transmission and reception of radio waves.
The speaker apertures 2 permit a passage of sound emitted from a speaker (not shown) housed inside the call device 100. The display device 3 of the conventional portable call device 100 comprises a plurality of light emitting diodes 4 that function to provide an indication of various operating conditions. Microphone aperture 4 permits sound, produced by, for example, a user of the call device 100, to be transmitted to a microphone (not shown) housed inside of the call device 100.
The front cover 6 of the conventional call device 100 pivots outward to expose the emergency CALL button 7, and the TEST button 8. The CALL button 7 is manipulated by the user of the call device 100 to obtain assistance. The TEST button is manipulated by the user to perform a self test of the call device 100, to confirm that the call device 100 is connected to a wireless communications network.
As illustrated in FIG. 5B, battery compartment 10, which houses a power source, such as, for example, one or more batteries 9 (see FIG. 5C), is provided within a rear surface of the case 1. The battery compartment 10 extends inward from the rear surface thereof, and is selectively covered by a removable battery cover 11. Batteries 9 are typically readily available commercially marketed type batteries, although specialized power sources are sometimes used.
As shown in FIG. 5C, a compressible contact terminal 12 and a fixed contact terminal 13 are provided within the battery compartment 10 at opposite ends thereof in a battery lengthwise direction L, to make electrical contact with negative battery terminals 9a and positive battery terminals 9b, respectively, of the battery 9. In the conventional call device 100 of FIGS. 5A to 5C, the battery compartment 10 accommodates two batteries 9 that are arranged adjacently, with their common terminals facing opposite directions, so that the batteries 9 are electrically connected in series.
As a result, the negative battery-terminal 9a maintains physical contact with the compressible contact terminal 12, while the positive battery terminal 9b maintains physical contact with the fixed contact terminal 13. The compressible contact terminal 12 is typically formed from a coiled wire. The batteries 9 provide electrical power for the operation of the conventional call device 100.
The aforesaid conventional call device 100 is constructed so as to locate the compressible contact terminals 12 and the fixed contact terminals 13, which maintain contact with the negative battery terminals 9a and positive battery terminals 9b, respectively, in mutual opposition against internal sidewalls of the battery compartment 10. The compressible contact terminal 12, as a result of being formed as a compressible coil, maintains contact with the negative (minus) terminal 9a of battery 9, and by applying pressure against the negative battery terminal 9a of the battery 9, has the effect of pressing the positive battery terminal 9b of the battery 9 against the fixed contact terminal 13.
In the event that the above-described conventional call device is accidentally dropped by the user, the shock of impact can result in the batteries 9 moving in their lengthwise (L) direction as a result of the temporary compression of at least one of the compressible contact terminals 12, resulting in the positive battery terminal 9b of at least one battery 9 to momentarily separate from the fixed contact terminal 13, resulting in the interruption of electrical power to the call device 100. The momentary interruption (loss) of electrical power to the call device 100 has the effect of preventing the call device 100 from performing a radio communication. In addition, when electrical power is re-applied to the call device 100, a microcomputer associated with the call device 100 must perform an initialization procedure, resulting in a delay before the call device 100 can be operated by the user.
The call device 100 is generally used by elderly and/or infirm and/or physically handicapped individuals, which are subject to debilitating illnesses, such as, for example, a heart attack or other ailment. Even healthy individuals use the call device 100 to obtain assistance when, for example, their automobile breaks down, or they are attacked. Thus, it is important that the call device 100 operate properly at all times, so that such individual came timely call for emergency aid by communicating with an emergency aid center or other such facility. As a result, the call device 100 plays an important part in protecting the safety and lives of such individuals. Due to the small size of the call device 100, it is prone to being dropped. In fact, it is anticipated that an aged or weakened individual will drop the call device 100 at the exact moment that they wish to use it.